Masquerade
by Espeon14
Summary: White and Mei are invited to Elesa's masquerade party! But who else is invited? Sequelshipping & Ferriswheelshipping. One-shot


**DISCLAIMER~I DO NOT OWN PKMN~~THANKS 4 READING!**

* * *

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

"Hey, Mei!" a brunette called out to the girl in front of her. Mei turned around and said, excitedly, "White! Are you ready for the masquerade?" "Masquerade?" White asked, tilting her head to the side, "What masquerade?" Mei face palmed and answered, "The masquerade! The one in Nimbasa! The one Elesa invited us to?" "Oh," White replied dumbly. "'Oh' nothing! We've got to get ready!" she literally screamed in her ear in excitement. White covered her ears with her hands and said, "Okay, okay. Just don't scream."

**~MEANWHILE…~**

A green haired boy knocked on a door and called out, "Hey, Hugh!" A messy blue haired boy opened the door and said, "Ugh, N, what is it?" "We need to get ready for the masquerade Elesa invited us to, that's what," he answered, crossing his arms over his chest, "Are you going to invite me in?" Hugh grunted in response and made way for N to enter. "Why should I go again?" Hugh asked as he closed the door. N smiled slyly and said, "Oh, it's okay if you don't want to come. But just so you know, Mei's coming." Hugh's eyes widened in surprise. He frowned but said, hesitantly, "Fine."

**~~AT THE MASQUERADE~~**

White entered the big ballroom with Mei by her side. She was wearing an emerald dress that reached her knees and a turquoise mask. Mei was wearing a long navy blue dress that touched the floor and an orange mask. "Bye, White! Remember, the rule in this ball is that if you are dancing when the clock strikes midnight, you have to kiss your partner on the lips," Mei said, pulling away from her friend. "W-Wait," White said, in dismay, but Mei already disappeared in the sea of people.

White walked around before feeling someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a boy. He was wearing a white tuxedo and a blue mask. He had green hair, much to White's surprise.

**~~WHITE'S P.O.V~~**

When I saw him my first thoughts was, 'Huh?' The guy smiled at me. His smile reminded me of someone, someone I knew…but who? "Can I have a dance?" he asked me. I glanced up at the clock. 12.30. I guess it was okay. "Sure," I answered, as she guided me to the dance floor. "You remind me of someone, you know?" I said as we danced. I saw his smile falter. "Who?" he asked me, frowning slightly. I smiled consolingly at him and said, "A friend, sort of. More like crush" "Tell me more about your friend." "Well, he's nice, kind and knows a lot about Pokémon," I answered.

**~~MEI'S P.O.V~~**

After leaving White, I walked out to the garden. There I saw a guy in a red tuxedo, wearing a navy blue mask, much like his hair. Wait. Blue hair. I know someone like that, who? He saw me and had walked up to me. "Umm…would you like to dance?" I nodded slowly. As we danced, we were silent. Just enjoying the moment. Then, the clock struck twelve. Uh oh.

**~~WHITE'S P.O.V~~**

Shoot. The clock. I slowly took of my mask as my dancing partner did the same. Frankly, I was shocked at who I was dancing with. N. Looking straight at me. "So who was your friend that I reminded you so much of?" he asked, a smile hiding his hurt expression.

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

Soft lips crashed onto N's. N was wide eyed for a second before he kissed White back. After they parted for air, White said, "You, silly." N smiled down at the brunette.

**~~MEI'S P.O.V~~**

I took off my orange mask as my mystery boy took his navy blue mask off. When I saw who I was dancing with, I could have dropped dead. I was dancing with Hugh, my rival/crush, and now I have to kiss him! I looked at him, blushing. I did not expect what he did next.

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

Hugh grabbed Mei's shoulder forcefully and pulled her closer. She let out a small yelp of surprise when his lips crashed onto hers ferociously. Hugh was almost disappointed when she didn't kiss back but she quickly corrected him.

On a balcony, Elesa was overlooking the two couples. "Funny how fate plays," she said to herself, "I have always told them that they meant for each other."

* * *

**I think this is bad...**

**Tell me what you think-Review**


End file.
